Comme une évidence
by Eiji Haruna
Summary: Hatsuharu l'aimait, ça il en était convaincu, et le voir collé à cet abruti, c'était tout simplement insupportable! Il fallait que ça change et ça changerait!


**Titre: **Un amour évident.

**Auteure:** Eiji Haruna.

**Disclaimer:** Personnages appartenant à Natsuki Takaya.

**Genre: **Romance.

**Couple:** Momiji x Hatsuharu.

**Rated: **M.

* * *

><p><em>Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ici ma première fanfiction, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaut donc s'il vous plait soyez indulgent! ^^ Bonne lecture!<em>

Il le savait, il l'aimait, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Voila maintenant des années qu'il le savait mais jusqu'à présent il s'était toujours contenté de sa présence au quotidien. Il le consolait quand ça n'allait pas, sortait avec lui quand celui-ci s'ennuyait, l'aidait pour les cours, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui et tout était très bien comme ça.

Au début il avait eu peur de ses sentiments, après tout il n'avait pas le droit, il s'agissait tout de même de son cousin. Au fur et à mesure du temps il les accepta. Il veillait au bonheur de Momiji, à son bien être avant même de penser au sien car la seule chose dont il avait besoin était le sourire du blond. Cette situation lui avait toujours convenue, il était l'ami, le confident de Momiji, l'aimant en secret il cherchait seulement à pouvoir côtoyer ce petit ange blond le plus longtemps possible.

Après toutes ces années il avait trouvé un équilibre, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette relation « ami-ami » ne lui convenait-elle plus ? Cette situation ne lui suffisait plus, il en voulait plus, il le désirait tout simplement. Depuis que Momiji avait grandi, depuis qu'il s'était transformé en jeune homme, avec son 1m75, sa musculature diablement bien marqué, la finesse de sa taille, et son visage si séduisant, gardant, malgré les expressions plus adultes présentes, des traits délicats et enfantins.

Hatsuharu en voulait plus, son corps en voulait plus ! Le jeune homme n'avait jamais eu de pensées déplacées sur le blond avant sa croissance furieusement bien établie. Seul le psychologique avait compté pour eux jusqu'à maintenant et le changement désormais présent ne plaisait absolument pas à Hatsuharu. Il avait déjà le cœur qui battait la chamade, les papillons torturant continuellement son estomac en la présence du blond, et à ça venait maintenant s'ajouter des pulsions difficilement contrôlables ainsi qu'une excitation plutôt déroutante au niveau de l'entrejambe. Et ces fichus rêves érotiques n'arrangeaient rien. Hatsuharu était désespéré. Cette nuit encore il avait rêvé du blond, nu, dans une position très équivoque et prêt a faire des choses apparemment peu catholiques…

BIP BIP BIP…

Le jeune homme appuya rageusement sur son réveil et coupa cette sonnerie annonciatrice d'une nouvelle journée de frustration. Il était temps de se lever. Il est évident qu'avec des songes pareils son entrejambe l'avait bien vite réveillé le laissant dans un état inapte à son rendormissement. Dans un soupir il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la pièce il enleva le caleçon avec lequel il avait dormit et pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Il régla alors la température de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps et se détendit sous les caresses si apaisantes de celle-ci.

Il aurait pu rester là des heures entières mais hélas comme la plupart des jeunes de son âge il se devait d'aller au lycée. Il profita encore quelques instants de la douce chaleur de l'eau puis à regret sortit de la douche. Il se sécha rapidement et s'habilla d'un pantalon noir ainsi que d'un marcel blanc moulant parfaitement sa musculature à en faire jalouser plus d'un. Il grignota distraitement quelques gâteaux qu'il avait trouvé, se brossa les dents et attendit assis dans la salle à manger que le temps passe. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes il se leva et d'un élan plutôt découragé, partit pour le lycée.

Sur le chemin il retrouva comme chaque matin Momiji, adossé contre un mur à l'intersection de leurs deux rues. Lorsque celui-ci l'aperçut il s'élança joyeusement à sa rencontre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ah bon Dieu, ce sourire ! Hatsuharu en était fou.

- Hatsu ! Il me semblait qu'on devait se retrouver dix minutes plus tôt aujourd'hui pour prendre Ryoichi, tu exagères ! Tu es vraiment tête en l'air quand tu t'y mets ! Lâcha le blond d'un ton réprobateur. Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire que finalement ce ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas l'air ravi…

En réalité Hatsuharu n'avait pas oublié, il ne voulait tout simplement pas aller chercher cet abruti mais comment le dire à Momiji, après tout il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

Avant ou après le bœuf telle était la question. Il n'osait pas dire au blond qu'entre Ryoichi et lui c'était de la pure haine, il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Momiji qui plus est face à ce déchet. Le bœuf soupira et s'excusa, pour la forme, il ne voulait pas que le lapin lui tienne rigueur de ce petit incident, il s'inventa une panne de réveil, et hop le tour était joué ! Si Ryoichi savait qu'Hatsuharu avait bien patienté une dizaine de minutes avant de daigner partir, il serait vert !

Le bœuf restait déçu, pour lui les trajets aller-retour, pour se rendre au lycée étaient les meilleurs moments de ses journées, les seuls qu'il pouvait passer en tête à tête avec le blond. Il était vrai que Momiji était populaire et cela avait tendance à énerver son cousin. Et ce connard de Ryoichi essayait même de lui voler ça ! Il était arrivé en début d'année, c'est-à-dire il y a environ deux mois et s'était tout de suite très bien entendu avec le lapin, hélas avec Hatsuharu ça n'avait pas vraiment été le cas, et depuis ce jour chacun cherchait à gagner des points aux yeux de Momiji qui était totalement ignorant de la bataille qui se jouait entre les deux hommes.

Le bœuf avait été attristé de voir son cousin s'éloigner de lui, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble avant, maintenant seulement le trajet matin et soir et le repas de midi._ Enfin_ se rassura le jeune homme,_ il aurait très bien pu me laisser avec mon retard et partir rejoindre l'autre imbécile, c'est déjà ça_ ! Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup, une petite victoire intérieure en quelque sorte, imaginant alors la tête de Ryoichi il lâcha un semblant de rire.

- Hatsu ça va ? Tu semblais dans tes pensées alors je n'ai rien dit mais tu as l'air un peu…étrange ce matin, tout va bien ?

_Si seulement tu savais…quoique voir une once de dégoût m'étant adressé sur ton si beau visage ne me plairait pas…_

- C'est rien va, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, ça ne regarde pas les petits. Lâcha le bœuf dans un sourire moqueur.

Il savait exactement quelle corde tirer pour changer de conversation, et ça ne rata pas.

- Imbécile ! Je suis presque aussi grand que toi maintenant alors arrête avec ça, ça commence à bien faire ! Rouspéta le blond.

- C'est bon tu sais bien que je rigole. Tu es très bien comme tu es, petit comme grand, dit le bœuf un sourire attendri sur le visage.

Et tandis que le blond faisait la moue, Hatsuharu ne pu s'empêcher de pensée :_ Maintenant tu es juste beaucoup plus sexy et excitant…_

Arrivés au lycée Momiji se précipita sur Ryoichi qui attendait devant le bâtiment. Il se retourna vivement, le bœuf cru qu'il allait se raviser et revenir près de lui mais ce qu'il entendit le laissa sans voix.

- Oh fait Hatsu, j'ai oublié de te dire, à midi je vais manger avec Ryoichi, et surement le reste de la semaine aussi, on s'est inscrit à un groupe de soutien. Alors s'il te plaît te m'excuseras auprès des autres, merci d'avance et à tout à l'heure en classe !

Hatsuharu hagard chercha dans le regard du concerné une lueur de malice, de rigolade, mais rien. Bordel il était sérieux ? Il détourna alors le visage vers la cause de tous ses malheurs.

Cet enfoiré de Ryoichi, légèrement plus petit que Momiji, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux couleurs chocolat, et un putain de sourire victorieux peint sur le visage.

Hatsuharu dans une colère intérieure regarda partir les deux jeunes hommes en riant. Le bœuf avait un don pour dissimuler ses émotions, beaucoup de monde prenait ça pour de l'indifférence seulement il était comme tout le monde, il avait des sentiments, des envies, il ne les montrait pas de la même manière que les autres, c'est tout.

Il resta planté là un moment, après la colère était survenue une impression de trahison, mais merde à croire que le blond se foutait de lui maintenant qu'il avait un nouveau copain ! Finalement vint la tristesse et c'est alors que la sonnerie stridente du lycée se faisait entendre qu'Hatsuharu tourna les talons et s'éloigna du bâtiment complètement déboussolé, de toute façon il n'était à côté de Momiji dans aucun des cours de la journée alors à quoi bon?

A la pause de 10h, le blond inquiet par l'absence du bœuf alla voir ses cousins suivi de son ami Ryoichi traînant les pieds derrière lui et ne tentant même pas de cacher son ennui pour la chose.

-Yuki !Kyo !

Les deux concernés se retournèrent, ainsi d'ailleurs que la moitié de la cour, histoire d'admirer les trois beaux Soma réunit.

- Bonjour Momiji, Ryoichi comment allez-vous ?

- Yo les mioches !

- Ça irait surement mieux si tu changeais de caractère Kyo, cracha Ryoichi d'un ton acerbe.

Les trois cousins se retournèrent choqués par les paroles du brun qui regardait Kyo d'un air tout à fait supérieur.

- Nan mais c'est quoi son problème au petit merdeux ? Il a pas eu son yop au petit dèj ou quoi ?

- Ryoichi, voyons tu sais très bien comment est Kyo, je vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves. Tu sais qu'il est facilement irritable, violent et parsemé de plein de petit défaut, on devrait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne nous ait pas envoyé balader dès le début. Déclara innocemment le blond.

- Momiji, tu cherches à m'aider ou à m'enfoncer là, tes intentions ne sont pas très claires !

- STOP! Intervint Yuki. Kyo tu te calmes, Ryoichi je te prierais d'éviter de venir pour me l'énerver donc si tu ne pense pas ça possible je ne te retiens pas quant à toi Momiji tu étais bien venu pour quelque chose n'est ce pas ? D'habitude on ne se retrouve qu'a midi, alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Kyo fulminait toujours, non mais bon sang comment ce mioche osait lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'il le connaissait à peine ? Vive l'éducation de nos jours ! Et c'est d'un regard empli de haine que le roux suivit des yeux Ryoichi s'éloigner d'un pas rageur.

- Attends Ryo ! Bon je me dépêche, je pense avoir déjà la réponse mais bon. Vous n'avez pas vu Hatsuharu n'est ce pas ? Nous sommes venu ce matin ensemble mais il n'était pas là en classe alors j'ai pensé que vous sauriez peut-être où il était. En même temps vu que vous n'étiez même pas au courant que je ne mangeais pas avec vous ça m'étonnerait.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent interloqués.

-Je…non on devait manger ensemble comme d'habitude, je pensais le voir tout à l'heure. Tu ne l'as pas vu toi Yuki ?

Le rat hocha négativement la tête, inquiet. Il avait bien remarqué depuis quelques temps que le bœuf n'avait pas l'air très bien mais dès qu'il abordait le sujet Hatsuharu niait tout en bloc.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous qui aurait pu le fâcher après toi ?

-Je…je…non…je ne crois pas, couina Momiji au bord des larmes. Je…je ne sais pas trop en fait, en ce moment on ne discute plus beaucoup.

- Comment ça ? Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble, remarqua Yuki.

- …

- Momiji ?

Et alors que le blond allait enfin libérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur il fut interrompu par la maudite sonnerie de l'établissement. Séchant ses larmes il sourit avec gêne à ses cousins et s'éloigna rapidement en s'excusant de les avoir dérangés et en les rassurant sur la situation avec le bœuf.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses mon cœur ?

Yuki se retourna vers son petit-ami et lâcha d'un ton inquiet :

- Je ne sais pas trop, l'absence d'Hastuharu me préoccupe, ce n'est pas son genre de sécher intentionnellement les cours, donc soit il a un problème, soit…il s'est perdu…ce qui me semble peu probable vu qu'ils sont arrivés au lycée ensemble.

- Bon, plusieurs solutions s'offrent à nous. Soit on passe notre repas tranquillement tous les deux et on les laisse se démerder, évidemment comme je te connais, tu vas dire non.

- Exact.

- Option deux, on sacrifie notre midi en tête à tête pour chercher Hatsuharu, et on le trouve ! Tu sais Yuki personnellement je pense qu'Hatsuharu est grand et qu'il faut parfois le laisser faire comme il veut cependant je sais qu'il y a un lien fort entre vous et que tant qu'on ne saura pas où il est et comment il va tu seras inquiet donc si c'est ce que tu choisis sache que je t'aiderai.

Kyo avait lâché la dernière phrase d'une traite et le rouge était facilement visible sur ses joues, Yuki touché par les attentions de celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de sourire amoureusement.

- Kyo ?

- Hn ?

Et la souris murmura deux petits mots lourds de sens au creux de l'oreille du roux avant de s'emparer tendrement des lèvres de son amant. Glissant une main dans les cheveux gris de son petit-ami, Kyo entrouvrit sa bouche et laissa sa langue rencontrer l'autre, taquine. Yuki était un appel à la débauche. Le chat se collant plus près de son vis-à-vis mordillait la lèvre inférieure qui lui était offerte quand soudain il se fit violemment frapper sur la tête.

- Nan mais vous vous croyez où là ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en retard que vous devez l'être aussi. Surtout pour faire vos cochonneries. Non mais sérieusement Kyo je comprends, c'est un mauvais élève et tout, mais toi Yuki quand même !

- Pardon professeur Mayuko…

- Allez en classe ! Et vous aurez un devoir supplémentaire.

* * *

><p>Il avait faim, voilà maintenant 4 h qu'il tournait en rond. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il aurait bien voulu rentrer mais voilà, il s'était encore perdu.<em> C'est insupportable<em> ragea t-il, _quelle journée de merde !_ Alors qu'il s'affalait sur un banc du parc dans lequel il avait atterri son téléphone vibra. Il sortit le petit appareil de sa poche et regarda longuement le nom affiché sur l'écran « Momiji ». Il l'avait déjà appelé cinq fois ce matin, mais aujourd'hui Hatsuharu pour la première fois de sa vie avait envie de blesser le blond, de le dénigrer comme lui le faisait en compagnie de Ryoichi. L'appel se stoppa, cette fois il n'avait pas laissé de message. Il posa le portable à ses côtés et soupira fortement, il était exténué ! Tiens il rappelait déjà ? Oups c'était Yuki, que faire ? Comment est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir justifier sa connerie et sa jalousie ? Après quelques instants d'hésitation le bœuf décrocha, il savait Yuki facilement soucieux et voulait donc rassurer celui-ci.

- Oui ? dit-il faiblement.

- Hatsuharu bon sang ! Ça va ? Comment se fait-il que tu n'étais pas en classe ce matin ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- Excuse-moi, j'avais des trucs à faire…

- Tu aurais au moins pu prévenir Momiji, lui aussi s'inquiétait !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. De toute façon tant qu'il y a Ryoichi tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, lâcha t-il, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- C'est à cause de lui n'est ce pas ? Que tu n'es pas venu.

- Mais non Yuki, puisque je te dis que tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Blessé que son cousin ne lui fasse pas confiance, la souris ne répondit pas immédiatement, et cherchant ses mots elle s'assura que personne autour d'elle ne pouvait l'entendre avant de continuer.

- Tu sais Hatsuharu, ça ne peux plus durer comme ça. Tu fais toujours tout ce que tu peux pour les autres, que ce soit à ton avantage ou non, tu essayes de les rendre le plus heureux possible. Moi par exemple, tu m'as toujours soutenu, quoique je fasse tu as toujours essayé de me remonter le moral, d'arranger mes problèmes quitte à t'en attirer, tu as toujours été là pour moi et tu m'as toujours protégé. Je…même pour Kyo c'est toi qui m'a poussé à me déclarer, si aujourd'hui mon désir d'être près de lui a été exaucé, c'est grâce à toi alors pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas t'aider à mon tour ? J'ai l'impression de me servir de toi, et même si je sais que c'est pour ne pas m'inquiéter, le fait que tu me mettes à l'écart de tes problème me blesse énormément, je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureux à ton tour.

Un léger blanc s'installa seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Yuki au téléphone. Hatsuharu sourit amèrement, quelle erreur, il avait oublié la bonté de Yuki, il aurait dû savoir qu'il pouvait se reposer sur son cousin, chercher de l'aide dans ses paroles, quel imbécile.

- Merci Yuki, tu es fragile mais tellement gentil. Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu viens de me dire, dorénavant je te promets d'essayer de m'ouvrir un peu plus, c'est juste que je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, tu as tellement de choses a faire entre l'association et maintenant Kyo, mais si ça peut te rassurer je veux bien me confier à toi, finit-il par déclarer.

- D'accord, je te fais confiance alors, on se voit tout à l'heure pour discuter ? Je n'aime pas trop le téléphone.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure, et encore merci Yuki.

- Ce n'est rien, je veux juste que tu n'oublies pas qu'il y a des gens qui sont là pour toi, que je suis là pour toi.

Et c'est après un nouveau remerciement que le bœuf raccrocha. Cette discussion l'avait éreinté, et grandement étonné. Yuki avait bien changé, seulement quelques mois auparavant il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de se livrer ainsi à lui, était-ce la présence du roux à ses côtés qui le rendait plus sûr de lui, plus confiant ? Il avait évolué, et en bien pensa Hatsuhara. Peut-être était-elle là la solution ? Lui aussi devait-il changer ? Il fallait qu'il voit les choses objectivement. Il aimait Momiji qui lui aimait apparemment cette ordure de Ryoichi. Soit il restait à attendre sagement comme un con que le blond se tourne vers lui, ce qui pourrait d'ailleurs ne jamais arriver, soit il lui avouait ses sentiments, situation dans laquelle il se ferait surement jeter et perdrait même son amitié, ou alors il passait à autre chose, aussi dur que ce soit. C'est dans un énième soupir que le bœuf se prit la tête entre les mains, complètement perdu et indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter désormais.

-Il y a un problème ?

Le bœuf releva la tête et sursauta, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait devant lui l'air soucieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit à lui qu'on s'adresse, et encore moins que ce type se permettre d'être si proche de lui.

- Ça va ? Vous êtes tout pâle !

- Merci du compliment, lâcha Hatsuharu irrité de ne pas pouvoir avoir la paix ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

- Je…excusez-moi, c'était impoli. Je m'appelle Eichi, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Et il s'installa négligemment à côté du bœuf, toujours surpris des manières du bonhomme, tout en lui tendant la main. Hatsuharu hésita, il ne connaissait pas ce mec tout de même ! Mais lorsque celui-ci sourit, il ne put que remarquer son incroyable ressemblance avec Momiji. Plutôt grand, blond, avec par contre de grands yeux bleus. On aurait presque pu percevoir à travers ce regard la mer, on aurait dit un gouffre sans fin vous emportant dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Et même si jusque là il était réticent, voir ce grand sourire, empli d'espoir et de pureté le décida, il ne pouvait avoir Momiji, tant pis, il déchaînerait sa passion sur cet être si ressemblant. Et c'est dans un sourire que Hatsuharu serra cette main tendue d'une aspiration nouvelle.

* * *

><p>Il était maintenant 14h, Momiji avait cherché à le joindre toute la matinée, mais que pouvait-il donc bien faire ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Il venait de passer voir Yuki qui lui avait transmis le message du bœuf, autrement dit qu'il allait bien et qu'ils se verraient tout à l'heure. La souris avait était rassuré, le chat avait eu ce qu'il voulait, un repas seul à seul avec son petit ami. Mais malgré le calme et la quiétude dans laquelle Yuki s'était plongé, le blond ne cessait de se tourmenter pour son cousin absent. Pourquoi tenait-il donc tant à son cousin ? Quand même ne pas pouvoir passer plus de 4h sans lui était pitoyable !<p>

Depuis l'arrivée de Ryoichi il avait essayé de se détacher d'Hatsuharu mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Son cousin ne cessait d'hanter ses pensées et Momiji ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il faudra qu'il demande a Yuki s'il n'avait pas une idée, peut-être était-il malade ? Et c'est là qu'il les vit, au loin, les cheveux blancs et noirs si particulier d'Hatsuharu. Il planta littéralement Ryoichi et courut à la suite du bœuf, il tourna l'angle du mur, celui qui donnait sur l'arrière du gymnase et se statufia sur place. Un jeune homme blond était collé à son cousin d'une manière plutôt équivoque, un genou entre les jambes de celui-ci, une main sous son t-shirt et sa tête plongée dans le cou de sa victime qui respirait bruyamment. Momiji ne pouvait en croire ses yeux, il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se rendre à l'évidence, il s'agissait bien du bœuf, et il avait l'air plus que consentant.

-Ha…Hatsuharu, murmura t-il.

Aucune réponse, le couple continuait sous ses yeux, baisers, caresses, soupirs, alors que les larmes lui venaient. La gorge nouée, son corps refusant de bouger, il était spectateur de cette scène dont chaque seconde l'éprouvait dangereusement. Chaque nouveau coup de langue, chaque gémissement pouvait être comparé à un couteau s'enfonçant profondément dans son cœur.

- MOMIJI ?

Ryoichi avait lui aussi tourné au gymnase, le hurlement qu'il avait poussé fit se redresser les deux jeunes qui remarquèrent alors enfin la présence du petit blond en larmes à quelques mètres de là. Le brun se stoppa net, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il analysait la scène. Momiji dos à lui était face à un couple qui s'était apparemment fait prendre en flag, et ? Attendez une petite minute, ne s'agirait-il pas de notre ami Hatsuharu ? Un sourire mauvais apparut alors sur ses lèvres, il s'approcha du blond et passa son bras par dessus ses épaules.

- Oh, c'est quoi le problème là, ça ne vous direz pas de nous laisser un peu d'intimité ? S'énerva Eichi. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué on est un peu occupé là !

- …

Momiji et Hatsuharu ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux depuis que le bœuf avait remarqué sa présence. Dans le regard du lapin pouvait se lire la tristesse, pire la désolation, voir son cousin avec ce type l'avait dévasté.

Hatsuharu s'en voulait énormément, jamais il n'avait voulu que ça ce passe comme ça, il avait voulu blessé Momiji certes, mais pas comme ça, pas autant. Il se dégagea du bras d'Eichi qui lui maintenait toujours la taille et s'avança vers son cousin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, revi….

-Toi la ferme !

Eichi parut choqué, son visage refléta d'abord de l'incompréhension, puis de l'humiliation, pour finir par la colère, il rattrapa le bœuf et le tira violemment par le bras, il le plaqua au mur et l'embrassa avec force, écrasant ses lèvres contre celle d'Hatsuharu, impuissant face à la force de son opposant. Momiji d'une voix tremblotante mais forte cracha à l'encontre de son cousin toute sa rancœur.

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi? Tu n'avais pas le droit! Tu m'as toujours promis d'être là pour moi, tu m'as toujours dit que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, tu serais là pour moi, que jamais tu ne m'abandonnerais, me trahirais ou ne m'oublierais, alors c'est quoi ça pour toi, hein?!

Il avait parlé avec force, ses mots remplis de détresse et sa voix se brisant sur la fin. Il termina dans un dernier sanglot par lui dire « je te déteste, tu me dégoûte ». Hastuharu ayant enfin réussi à se dégager d'Eichi tenta de s'approcher de nouveau du petit blond qu'il aimait tant mais alors que celui-ci prenait ses jambes à son coup, toujours la même pourriture vint lui bloquer la voie le menant à Momiji.

- Heureusement que tu es resté Ryoichi, je ne vois pas sur qui j'aurais pu me défouler sinon, lança le bœuf d'un ton acide.

- Cause toujours ! En attendant tu ne me feras plus d'ombre au moins, Momiji est à moi maintenant.

Hatsuharu bondit sur son vis-à-vis, sa tête battant d'une colère sourde, il abattit violemment son poing droit au niveau du visage de son adversaire qui le para de justesse de ses deux bras. Couinant sous le coup Ryoichi ne vit pas fondre sur lui le deuxième poing du bœuf qui toucha sa cible. Après avoir encaissé le puissant coup de genou dans l'estomac qui avait suivi, le brun s'effondra au sol en pleurs.

Hatsuharu ne put s'empêcher de réprimer le feu d'artifice intérieur qui s'était allumé, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire ça ! Et c'est en voyant un Eichi horrifié se précipiter aux côtés du brun qu'il se souvint de sa situation.

- Merde, Momiji !

Et il s'élança aussi vite qu'il le put dans la direction qu'avait pris le blond seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Il se stoppa bien vite, où avait bien pu partir Momiji ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'il se fit interpeller par la souris.

- Hatsuharu !

Hésitant, celui-ci ne se retourna pas, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Et puis repensant à leur discussion au téléphone d'il y a seulement quelques heures, le bœuf soupira vaincu et se dirigea vers son cousin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ? J'ai vu Momiji passer en pleurant, je croyais que c'était parce qu'il ne t'avait pas encore trouvé, il était vraiment soucieux ce matin tu sais ? Et dès que j'ai prononcé ton nom ses sanglots ont redoublé et il est reparti en courant !

Hatsuharu ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait fait le con. Mais en même temps un coup Momiji l'ignorait, un coup il l'estimait, et le bœuf devait jongler entre les deux états d'esprits du blond. Il ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du lapin ! _Alors comme ça lui il a le droit de faire mumuse avec Ryoichi tandis que moi je dois rester bien sagement à côté à regarder, c'est n'importe quoi !_ Tout se mélangeait, il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Abattu il déclara alors :

- J'ai déconné…

Yuki observait son cousin, on pouvait voir dans son regard un entrelacement d'émotions, aussi fortes les une que les autres. Tristesse, culpabilité, incompréhension, déception…La souris ne comprenait pas exactement le fil de pensée du bœuf, ça n'avait d'ailleurs jamais était le cas, son cousin ayant toujours été assez énigmatique. A la phrase que son vis-à-vis avait prononcé Yuki put lire du désespoir dans le regard sombre qui lui faisait face.

Il attira alors lentement son cousin vers une salle de classe vide et poussa celui-ci à lui raconter ses malheurs. Après une certaine indécision Hatsuharu déballa le tout à la souris, son amour si longtemps caché pour Momiji, le bien être qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il était avec lui puis le désir qui lui avait succédé. Son besoin de le protéger, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le garder, son envie que le sourire de Momiji n'apparaisse que pour lui. Et puis évidemment l'arrivée de Ryoichi, le mépris de celui-ci, et l'ignorance de Momiji qui avait totalement abattu voir brisé le bœuf. Il finit dans une plainte par expliquer la ressemblance entre Momiji et Eichi qu'il avait rencontré au parc, son idée si déroutante de le prendre comme substitue du lapin pour terminer sur la scène qui s'était jouée derrière le gymnase.

Hatsuharu les yeux rouges, le cœur lourd se trouvait misérable. Maintenant qu'il avait tout raconté à son cousin il se sentait honteux et vide surtout. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'était éteint en même temps que l'amitié que lui portait le blond, _j'aurais mieux fait de m'en contenter_ se dit-il, après tout, il n'avait pas était si malheureux ces dernières années.

- J'ai une petite question.

- Hn ?

-Tu as peut être oublié de me dire quelque chose qui pourrait le justifier, mais…qui te dit qu'il ne t'aime pas ? Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que s'il s'en fichait autant de toi comme tu le dis il n'aurait pas réagit aussi excessivement en te voyant avec ce type non ?

Hatsuharu sentit gonfler en lui une lueur d'espoir, bien vite aspirée par la noirceur de ses pensées.

- Il passe pratiquement tout son temps avec Ryoichi, pas avec moi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il m'évite mais bon il limite quand même pas mal le temps que nous passons ensemble…

- Tu sais, l'amour se montre toujours différemment selon les gens, regarde par exemple Kyo et moi. Je faisais passer mon amour pour lui pour de la haine, alors qu'il n'en était rien, j'abrégeais toujours les moments où nous étions ensemble non pas parce que je le détestais mais parce que je me sentais mal à l'aise, la gorge sèche, le nœud dans l'estomac, la totale, peut-être que Momiji est comme moi.

- Oui et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si en réalité il s'en fiche royalement ? Maintenant il me déteste alors si en plus je lui déclare mes sentiments, ça va plus le dégoûter qu'autre chose. Je ferai quoi alors ? Je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'avancer, plus aucun motif pour me lever le matin, plus aucun sourire pour m'aider à endurer les journées les une après les autres…

-Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit lorsque je t'ai parlé de mes sentiments envers Kyo ? Et je te le dit clairement, ma situation était bien plus désespérée que la tienne !

- Hn.

-Et c'était ?

- Ça va, j'ai compris le message, je vais aller le voir. De toute façon j'ai déjà séché ce matin, je ne vais pas me gêner pour l'aprèm, déclara alors le bœuf doucement.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Les cours ! Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avant? Bon il faut que j'aille en classe, toi va le voir, bonne chance, et tiens moi au courant parce que je sens que mon cœur va lâcher avant la fin de la journée.

Et alors qu'il s'élançait déjà, il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et lâcha dans un sourire :

- Comme mon meilleur ami m'a dit un jour : « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ».

* * *

><p>Hatsuharu avait cherché à joindre le blond sur son portable plusieurs fois déjà, et étant à l'inverse de ce matin la personne qui appelait il trouva le répondeur fort énervant. S'il avait su, il aurait répondu à Momiji ce matin car il trouvait ces boîtes vocales sacrément frustrantes !<p>

Alors qu'il hésitait sur le pas de la porte à sonner, il vit le père du blond ouvrir pour le dévisager avec interrogation.

- Hatsuharu ? Que fais-tu ici ? Si c'est pour voir Momiji je te préviens il n'est pas très bien, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a mais je dois m'absenter, en tout cas je serais rassuré si tu es avec lui.

- Euh…oui effectivement je suis venu le voir pour…euh…les devoirs ! Déclara le jeune homme tendu.

- Oh je vois, et bien monte, et s'il te plait préviens le que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, je ne voulais pas trop le déranger, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les pleurs, confia l'homme gêné.

- Oui, je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui.

Après avoir remercié le père de Momiji, le bœuf regarda celui-ci partir en voiture, surement rejoindre sa femme et leur fille, le blond lui avait déjà avoué son sentiment de culpabilité qui survenait chaque fois que son père allait retrouver sa famille, enfin leur famille...

Il entra doucement et ferma la porte derrière lui, tout était calme. Il avança lentement dans cette maison qu'il connaissait par cœur pour y avoir souvent tenu compagnie au lapin. Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le rapprochaient de son blond, Hatsuharu pouvait discerner de légers reniflements. Il posa sa main tremblotante sur la poignée de la porte et l'actionna doucement. La porte grinça légèrement et le bœuf pu voir Momiji tourner la tête vers lui, d'abord le visage étonné pour laisser place à une expression indéchiffrable. Le blond était assis sur son lit les genoux repliés contre son torse et sa tête posée sur ceux-ci. Il avait les yeux gonflés et la mine sombre mais même ainsi il paraissait superbe aux yeux du bœuf,_ finalement Eichi ne lui ressemblait pas tant que ça_ constata-t-il.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants et ce fut finalement Momiji qui brisa le silence installé d'une voix faible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te pensais en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec ton mec au lycée ? A moins que Ryoichi et moi vous ayons coupé l'envie, ironisa-t-il.

Hatsuharu soupira, la tâche allait être ardue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne…

-Bien sûr! Tu vas me dire qu'il ne te tripotait pas et que toi tu n'étais pas en train de lui bouffer la bouche!

Momiji n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hurler, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, c'était bien ça, des mensonges ! Hatsuharu était étonné par l'emportement du jeune garçon, il hésitait encore à lui avouer ses sentiments, il ne savait pas comment faire, que devait-il dire ? Momiji ne lui facilitait pas la tâche non plus, en même temps c'est lui qui était en faute, le blond avait raison de lui en vouloir…Il se décida alors à s'avancer et à s'asseoir lentement au côté du lapin qui ne le lâchait toujours pas de ses yeux peinés.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher, après tout c'est toi qui m'as laissé de côté pour ton cher Ryoichi.

Momiji écarquilla les yeux, non mais quel toupet ! La rage qu'il avait difficilement tenté d'étouffer refit surface et c'est d'un ton acide qu'il cracha au bœuf.

- Tu te fous de me gueule ou quoi? Jamais je ne lui ai permis de me toucher! Tout ce qu'il y a entre lui et moi c'est de l'amitié, et tou ça c'est de ta faute! Si tu n'étais pas...si tu n'étais pas toi je n'aurais jamais eu à essayer de t'oublier…

Il avait fini sa phrase si faiblement que même en tendant l'oreille Hatsuharu avait cru mal comprendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- Je…quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

Momiji le regarda longuement, c'était sorti tout seul, dans son énervement il avait failli tout lui dire ! Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

-Va t'en s'il te plait, ton mec doit surement t'attendre.

- Arrête avec ça, je ne suis pas avec lui, dit-il avant de se lever à son tour et de se planter devant le blond. Je trouvais juste qu'il avait un petit air à toi.

Momiiji releva alors subitement son visage qui fixait jusqu'à présent ses pieds et chercha dans les yeux gris de son ami une trace de mensonge, ou de plaisanterie. Mais non, tout ce qu'il vit était de la tendresse et …du désir ?

- A moi ? Fut tout ce que le blond pu prononcer avant que, dans un souffle, Hastuharu joigne ses lèvres aux siennes dans un chaste baiser.

Au plus grand désespoir de Momiji, cet instant exquis s'arrêta là. Il sentait toujours la respiration du bœuf sur son visage, et les joues quelque peu rougit, il redressa la tête. Hatsuharu le regardait avec inquiétude, il l'avait embrassé la peur au ventre, il n'arrivait pas avec les mots peut-être qu'avec les gestes ça irait mieux.

Il cherchait dans le regard du blond une quelconque trace de colère ou de dégoût et il fut heureux d'y voir non pas ce qu'il redoutait mais bien un petit pétillement naître dans les yeux chocolats. Cette fois ce fut le lapin qui combla l'espace qui séparait encore leurs lèvres, il mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure du bœuf attendant que celui-ci entrouvre sa bouche en se collant le plus possible à lui. Une fois fait il glissa lentement sa langue à l'encontre de celle de son futur amant tout en passant sa main derrière la nuque offerte. Oh Dieu, cette chaleur qui montait dans son corps, c'était tellement bon ! Ils se séparèrent alors à bout de souffle, et se fixant l'un l'autre ils purent aisément voir la lueur de désir présente dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis.

Depuis le temps qu'Hatsuharu en rêvait, il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus d'un de ces songes qui le rendaient fou.

-Je t'aime Momiji, je t'aime depuis si longtemps, tu es comme un soleil pour moi, sans toi ma vie et sombre et dénuée d'intérêt, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, je ne voulais pas ça, j'étais triste et…

- Hatsu…tout ça ne compte pas, nous sommes ensemble maintenant et puis je suis aussi fautif que toi, laisse…moi…me…faire…pardonner…hm ? déclara t-il entrecoupant ses paroles de baisers papillons déposés délicatement dans le cou du bœuf. Son partenaire remarqua la rougeur toujours présente sur les joues de Momiji, et pour répondre à la douce torture que celui-ci lui infligeait, il releva son menton d'une caresse de la main et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Le baiser doux devint plus sauvage et passionné et tandis que le blond fermait la porte de son pied, Hatsuharu les dirigea lentement vers le lit. Le bœuf allongea tant bien que mal son amant sur le dos et vint se poster entre ses jambes écartées, les lèvres toujours scellées aux siennes. Il descendit doucement, logea sa tête dans le cou à sa portée, pour découvrir de sa langue taquine chaque centimètre de la peau qui lui était généreusement offerte. Il suivit de sa langue la jugulaire du jeune homme, puis le contour de la mâchoire pour finir par rejoindre les lèvres tant aimées.

Le blond la respiration saccadée passa timidement sa main sous le t-shirt blanc, pour découvrir la peau douce de son amant. Il caressa les abdominaux biens développés avant de remonter tout doucement jusqu'aux deux bouts de chairs, il laissa la bouche d'Hatsuharu et fondit sur l'un des tétons, le suçant, le mordillant, le léchant, provoquant de légers gémissements de la victime. Le bœuf bouillonnant finit d'ôter son t-shirt avant de s'occuper de celui de son vis-à-vis. Ils se retrouvèrent torses nus, l'un contre l'autre, Hatsuharu se déhanchant délicatement, faisant de leurs jeans deux prisons de tissus. Mais alors qu'il s'occupait de déboutonner le pantalon du blond celui-ci se tendit. Le bœuf le regarda d'un œil interrogateur, observant ses joues se colorer de nouveau.

- Je…euh…je n'ai jamais été jusqu'à là encore, finit par avouer le lapin d'une petite voix.

- Et tu ne veux pas ?

- Je…si…enfin oui si c'est toi...je te fais confiance, souffla-t-il avec embarras.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer tu sais, je peux attendre si tu ne te sens pas prêt, seulement il faut me le dire maintenant parce qu'autrement je ne pense plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Pour toute réponse le blond souleva son bassin faisant se frôler les deux bosses que formaient leurs sexes tendus, et satisfait du gémissement non contenu d'Hatsuharu, il se mit à déboutonner lui-même ses vêtements inutiles. Seuls restaient maintenant leurs boxers et avant de commencer à enlever celui de son blond, le bœuf l'embrassa passionnément, tentant de faire passer dans ce baiser toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. Momiji compris le geste et répondit avidement à cette déclaration buccale tout en soulevant ses hanches pour faciliter sa nudité prochaine.

Hatsuharu trouvait le lapin magnifique, ainsi en tenu d'Adam, ses abdominaux sculptés à croquer, sa taille fine, la naissance de ses reins si diablement bien marquée, son visage rougit par toutes les attentions qu'il lui portait, ses yeux voilés d'envie et de désir, et son sexe tendu et palpitant. Le plus grand des deux descendit après un langoureux baiser, découvrir toute cette étendue de peau encore inexplorée. Savoir qu'il était le premier du blond lui plaisait terriblement, il serait le premier à le serrer ainsi, le premier à lui procurer du plaisir, le premier à voir son visage traversé par la jouissance.

Arrivé à l'entrejambe de son amant, il s'amusa d'abord à expirer son souffle chaud sur le sexe bandé faisant ainsi frissonner le corps tout entier qui lui était offert, et écoutant les supplications inarticulées de son blond, à le lécher dans toute sa longueur. Un cri de surprise sortit des lèvres de Momiji suivi par de longs gémissements, jamais il n'avait cru pareilles sensations exister en ce bas monde. De sa main droite il s'agrippa au drap blanc tandis que la gauche empoignait quelques mèches de cheveux de son bourreau.

Hatsuharu s'amusant des réactions qu'il pouvait lui procurer changeaient régulièrement de rythme et de zones. Il avait commencé par lécher le sexe de son amant plusieurs fois dans toute sa longueur, puis par donner de légers coups de langue sur le gland dont le pré-sperme s'échappait déjà légèrement, il avait ensuite prit entièrement le sexe dans sa bouche faisant se tordre de plaisir le blond sous lui. Effectuant quelques va-et-vient sur le membre tendu et caressant de sa main les bourses pleines, il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour pousser Momiji à la libération dans un pur cri d'extase.

Après avoir avalé la semence de son aimé, le bœuf se redressa et scella de nouveau ses lèvres à celle de son cousin, lui faisant ainsi découvrir sa saveur. Le lapin était perdu dans un tourbillon de sensation, mais une chose était sûr, il en voulait plus.

-Oh…Hatsu…je t'en prie…prends moi…

Le bœuf premièrement étonné, laissa naître sur son visage un sourire carnassier, après tout, c'est lui qui avait demandé ! Il réembrassa ces lèvres si exquises avant de retirer son propre boxer qui était décidément trop encombrant. Momiji put alors voir le sexe gonflé de son amant se tendre librement et voulant le combler autant que lui l'avait été, il prit de sa main inexpérimentée le membre tout en regardant le visage qui lui faisait face. Hatsuharu grogna, ce qui déclencha alors le début de sa douce torture. Le blond commença par de légers mouvements du poignet, puis voyant le désir du bœuf augmenter, remarquant la dureté acquise du sexe dans sa main, il accéléra le rythme. Le bœuf n'en pouvait plus, son souffle se faisait plus rapide, ses gémissements plus nombreux, ses cris plus puissants, et c'est dans un dernier geste de son blond que son sperme gicla dans cette main taquine.

Essoufflés, les deux amants se regardaient fiévreux. Hatsuharu se pencha lentement et reprit possession de ces lèvres si longtemps désirées, il se colla à son amant, plus encore si c'était possible faisant se rencontrer le sexe difficilement tendu pour l'un et se gonflant à nouveau pour l'autre. Momiji gémit entre les lèvres de son partenaire, le bœuf le rendait fou !

-Tu as du lubrifiant ? demanda doucement son cousin.

Devant le regard désolé du blond, le jeune homme soupira et le rassura comme il le put. Il posta trois de ses doigts devant le visage de Momiji qui comprenant la manœuvre les prit immédiatement en bouche. Il suça avec avidité la chair de son aimé cherchant à la parcourir d'un bout à l'autre de sa langue. Une fois fait il relâcha de sa bouche les visiteurs laissant couler un mince filet de salive sur son menton. Hatsuharu récupéra dans un baiser la bave s'écoulant tranquillement tout en chatouillant d'un doigt l'intimité encore vierge de son blond.

Le submergeant de mot d'amour il fit lentement glisser son doigt dans l'antre si convoité. Momiji gigota quelque peu, cette intrusion loin d'être douloureuse restait désagréable. Après avoir hoché positivement la tête à la question muette de son cousin il sentit un deuxième doigt s'enfoncer en lui, puis un troisième. Grimaçant au mouvement de ciseau qu'effectuait le bœuf en lui, il finit tout de même par sentir monter un trop plein de sensations qu'il exprima par un puissant gémissement de plaisir. Hatsuharu le jugeant assez près comme ça et étant lui-même au bord de l'implosion, se repositionna correctement entre les jambes de son partenaires qu'il écarta tendrement. Après un énième baiser et la vision du blond implorant sous lui, le bœuf commença à le pénétrer. Lentement, timidement même, se stoppant à plusieurs reprises pour laisser à Momiji le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, il s'enfonça le plus loin dans ce corps chaud contre le sien. Tentant de percevoir la moindre douleur sur le visage qui lui faisait face Hatsuharu fut tranquillisé au soupir d'aise qui s'échappa des divines lèvres du blond.

-…va…y…

Momiji s'était exprimé d'une voix rauque, excitant davantage le bœuf. Exauçant leur souhait à tous les deux, le meneur commença de doux va-et-vient, d'un souffle saccadé et accéléra peu à peu le rythme à l'écoute des gémissements de plaisir du blond. Hatsuharu allait de plus en plus vite en lui, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, et alors que le blond se perdait dans un flot de sensations nouvelles, il sentit la main du bœuf s'emparer de la sienne. Il leva alors le regard sur son amant et ne put s'empêcher de repartir à la conquête de ses lèvres. Une main perdue dans les cheveux blancs et noirs de son homme, l'autre entrelacée avec celle douce de celui-ci, Momiji se libéra entre eux tandis qu'Hatsuharu se répandait dans l'intimité alors rétractée du blond. A bout de souffle le bœuf se retira, et grâce à la main qui l'avait alors soutenu sur son cousin il s'installa à ses côtés.

Momiji était si bien là, il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, sa place était au creux des bras d'Hatsuharu, c'était comme une évidence pour lui, et c'est donc dans un rire cristallin qu'il se colla à son amant entourant sa taille de ses bras.

-Je t'aime mon lapin, entendit-il chuchoter son cousin à son oreille avant de sentir ses douces lèvres apposer leur amour sur son front.

Et ce fut bercé par ce joli son qu'il s'endormit le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais bien quelques commentaires, histoire de voir ce qui a été et ce que je devrais améliorer. Encore merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère à bientôt dans une nouvelle fic! <em>


End file.
